


Southern Sunset

by sometimesiwritespn



Series: Multi-Chapter Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bassist Misha, Birthday, Birthdays, Concerts, Cute, Cute Jared Padalecki, Drummer Jensen, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future Jared/OFC relationship, Future Relationships, Guitarist Rob, Jared/Jensen/Misha/Rob are a band, Loving Jared Padalecki, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Singer Jared, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vacation, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesiwritespn/pseuds/sometimesiwritespn
Summary: Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, and Rob Benedict make up a band called Southern Sunset. Based out of Austin Texas, the 4 are still just a local band trying to make it big. A girl comes along and makes a fanpage for them, and suddenly their lives are turned upside down with new friendships, newly found romances, and everything in between.To them, they're just normal guys. But to her, they're celebrities - and she can't believe the kind of life she just roped herself into.{Set with the guys at a younger age - additional information on that in the note of the first chapter}





	Southern Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, it's been a hot minute, huh? Like... getting to be a year now. I'm sorry about that, guys! I just started getting back into writing yesterday, & this story is one that I had started before I stopped writing, so I figured I'd write some more of it. 
> 
> Essentially the guys are a band, like it says in the summary. When the story starts, Angie (the main OFC) is 20, about to turn 21. Jared's 27, Jensen's 28, Misha's 31, and Rob is 32. I'm aware that doesn't keep their normal age gaps, buuut I feel like it might be weird for a 27 year old to be in a band with someone who's almost 40, you know? 
> 
> Anyway. I make no promises or guarantees when this will be updated. I have a few parts written, but they're not in chronological order, so it all depends when I can finally get around to actually writing the next part. It also all depends on if you guys like this & want more or not.
> 
> so... comments & kudos feed the muse! I hope you guys like it, and I hope you all forgive me for disappearing for so long! Hopefully at some point I can start bringing some of your other favorites back. <3

_Jared Padalecki: I know it’s you who created the page. If we get signed, you get free shows for life._

Angelina’s mouth went dry as the message popped up on her Facebook while she was randomly scrolling through her timeline. Of course, she just so happened to be on her laptop instead of her phone – so Jared could already see that she had seen the message, since she didn’t have to move to a different app to read it. She pauses, trying to think of what on earth to say.

_Angelina Johnson: I have no idea what you’re talking about._

_Jared Padalecki: uh huh. Sure you don’t. _

_Angelina Johnson: Fight me, Jared.  
Angelina Johnson: But I mean, you guys seem to like it, so…_

_Jared Padalecki: Oh. We love it! Thank you so much for your support._

Angelina was pretty sure her face was on fire. She left the messages at that, instead just quickly closing her laptop and taking a deep breath. “Fuck.” She whispers quietly to the empty living room, glancing around to ensure both of her roommates were still in their rooms. 

It had been over a month since Angelina had met the four guys who made up the band Southern Sunset. It was a tiny little band based out of Austin, Texas, and pretty much no one had heard of them. They were still just a local thing, still trying to get their feet off the ground and start getting their name out there. 

They had pulled a few strings with a woman they knew, so they ended up opening for one of Angie’s favorite artists. Before the show, they were wandering around and hanging out with people while they were waiting for the venue doors to open. Angie had grabbed one of their t-shirts, talked to the guys for a few minutes, and even gotten a couple pictures. But after that night, the thought was mostly pushed out of her head. 

Just a week prior to present day, Angelina suddenly remembered this band out of nowhere. She had wanted to check out their music, but had never gotten around to doing so. She remembered one of the members of the band saying their name, and to follow him on Facebook – so she looked up a Jared Padalecki, and was stunned to see they had almost twenty mutual friends.

Looking through the mutual friends, she realized he must have gone to Richland College, where quite a few people from her high school had gone. In a burst of courage, she hit the ‘friend’ button instead of the ‘follow’ button, figuring the most it could hurt was that he just wouldn’t accept the request. 

After listening to their music a little bit, Angie realized she actually liked it a lot. They were very talented for just a local band, and their music was actually really well thought out and put together. After a few days of listening to their music practically nonstop, in another burst of courage, Angie made a fanpage on Instagram. She didn’t tell anybody she was doing it. She made sure not to associate her name with it. She didn’t even follow her own personal Instagram on it, knowing they would probably be looking through who the page was following. 

By this point in time, Angie was friends on Facebook with Jared and Misha. The other two members of the band, Jensen and Rob, she was not friends with. But she admired from afar all of the Facebook posts they had about the new page, about how much they loved it, about how they couldn’t believe somebody was doing that for them. It made her happy to make them happy, and she thought she had a nice little secret. 

That is, until the night Jared randomly messaged her on Facebook saying he knew it was her. On one hand, it was nice that they knew, because she could get more information about their music and how everything was going, along with more content to post on her page. On the other hand, it was super embarrassing to have somebody that you’re legitimately friends with on Facebook knowing you’re running a fanpage dedicated to them and their band. Awkward. 

Not long into the fanpage’s creation, Southern Sunset started promoting their next show, which was at a girl’s birthday bash. This girl was a ‘talent buyer’ for a production company, so she knew a lot of bands already. It was pretty simple for her to get quite a few bands and a venue to put on a show for her birthday. 

Once Southern Sunset had posted about the show, Angie started promoting the show on the page, just because it was a show, and it was something to get their name out there. Then one night, Kristen, the girl who was hosting the birthday bash, messaged the page. She was excited the page was promoting her birthday bash, even though that hadn’t been Angie’s intention in the first place. She invited Angie to come out for the birthday bash, and even though it was over three hours away, Angie readily accepted. 

The show was being held in a little town right near Austin, Texas. However, Angelina lived in Plano, Texas. It would be a trek to get over there, considering on a good day it was a three and a half hour journey. With all of the construction currently, though, she knew it was likely to be more around four and a half. But she didn’t have to work that weekend, and it would be her first chance to actually really get to be with the band she’d made this fanpage for. 

_Jared Padalecki: Kristen just messaged me. You’re really coming to the show this weekend? _

_Angelina Johnson: yep! She invited me, I have the time off work, so I figured why not? _

_Jared Padalecki: Aren’t you from Plano? Isn’t that a few hours away, at least? _

_Angelina Johnson: Three and a half if traffic’s good. But we all know how Texas construction is, especially around this time of year. _

_Jared Padalecki: Tell me about it. Well, I’m excited to see you, I hope you love the show!_

_  
Angelina Johnson: I’m sure I will. I’ll see you Saturday!_

Just as Jared and Angelina were finishing up their conversation on Facebook, her phone beeped with a notification – a message on Instagram, to the fanpage from Kristen. 

_kristenelizabeth555: Hey, I just finished talking to Jared. You’re from Plano?? You didn’t tell me you were hours away, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to!_

_wearesouthernsunsetfans: Sure am! And no worries. I already had the time off work, and I feel like I haven’t been to a show in forever. I’m excited you invited me. _

_kristenelizabeth555: okay, if you’re sure. Just let me know if anything changes._

_wearesouthernsunsetfans: I will, but I’m sure I’ll see you Saturday!_

Angelina couldn’t deny how excited she was, but at the same time, she already had a bad case of nerves. Although these guys were just a city band, in her eyes, they were basically celebrities. That was why she had created the ‘fan’ page, after all. Knowing that now she was actually going to be hanging out with them… that was a scary concept, as cool as it was. What if she made a fool of herself, or they decided she was weird, or creepy? There were so many things that could go wrong. 

Angie didn’t get much sleep that night. 

The trek to Austin to get to the show was mostly a blur. Which is bad, considering she was driving. But on one hand, it felt like it took forever, because she was constantly thinking and worrying for the almost five hour drive. On the other hand, it felt like it only took a second, because she was so nervous for it. 

She got there early, as she’d wanted to account for traffic uncertainties. Hardly anyone was even in the venue yet. Entering Homebound Café, where they’d be playing, she glances around and is surprised to see no one, aside from someone standing behind a small podium. “Um… hi.” Angie says, offering what she hopes is a nice smile, and not a nervous one. “My name is Angie. I think Kristen said she’d be putting me on the guest list?” 

The guy behind the podium raised his eyebrows from her words. “I didn’t realize there was a guest list.” She could feel her heart sinking, already knowing it was a bad idea for her to come. As the man lowered his eyes back to the paper sitting in front of him, he suddenly says, “Angelina Johnson?” 

Thank god. “Yes, that’s me!” Angie says quickly, smiling. Luckily, as it was only in a café and not a bar, he didn’t ask for ID or anything of the sort. Angelina of course had her driver’s license, but she wasn’t 21 yet. She was in fact just five days shy of her 21st birthday. As she thought of that, she absentmindedly wondered how old all of the band members were. 

The man gave her a wristband, helping to place it on her left wrist, told her to enjoy the show, then walked away to go do… something. Angie takes a deep breath, looking around. It was a cute little venue. There were some tables in front of a stage area, some booths off to the side, and of course, a small stage. There was already some equipment set up on it, but she didn’t recognize the name of the band that was plastered all over the drum set. 

Angelina decides to go sit down at one of the tables that was against the wall. That way she would be out of the way, but it was in view of the front door where she had entered, and also the door where she assumed the band and employees went through. Not wanting to look too awkward, Angie quickly grabs her phone and starts to scroll through Facebook.

She glances up from her phone every so often when the stage door opens, but for the first half hour or so, she never recognizes anyone walking through it. Angie was hoping for Jared to be the first one to come out, considering Jared was really the only one she talked to. 

As fate would have it, however, Misha was the first one to walk out. She swallows hard, placing her phone down on the table, not knowing if she should go up and talk to him or not. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait too long before he noticed her sitting at the table, quickly striding over to her. “Hey!” 

Angelina smiles, placing her phone down on the table once more, not even realizing she had picked it up. Her phone was sort of a defense mechanism when her anxiety got high, because turning her attention elsewhere could usually make a situation much less awkward. “Hi!” She stands up, smiling and hugging Misha tightly when he reaches his arms out for her. 

“Thank you so much for coming. Jared told us the other day that you were coming, and we didn’t believe him, especially since he told us you were coming all the way from Plano. How long did it take to get here?” He questions once they step back from the hug. 

“Yeah, Jared couldn’t really believe I was coming either.” Angie answers with a laugh, shrugging her shoulders. “But hey, I did it for the first concert where I met you guys for the first time, I could certainly do it again. It took almost five hours to get here, I think? But that’s also with stopping every so often to stretch, get food, go to the bathroom, you know. All the fun things.” She says the last part teasingly, her smile only growing when Misha laughs. 

Misha was just about to answer when he heard the stage door opening again. He glances over his shoulder, seeing Rob. “Rob! Come over here!” He says excitedly, and it seemed as though Rob was just as surprised to see her as Misha had been. “You remember Angie!” 

Rob laughs quietly, and Angie can tell it’s a nervous laugh. She does the exact same thing quite frequently. “Yeah, of course I do! Good to see you again!” He says as he also reaches out to give her a hug.

Angie almost wants to laugh and tell him it’s okay, he doesn’t have to act like he remembers her from that concert all those months ago. Instead, she just hugs him, smiling as she does so. “It’s good to see you too! Are you excited for the show tonight?” 

“Yeah, definitely. It’s going to be a good time.” Rob answers, Misha nodding his head in agreement. “Hey, I was just looking for Jared – which I would assume you don’t know where he is either, since if you did, he would probably be here.” 

Misha nods his head once more. “Yeah, I don’t know where he is. But you know how he is, always running around doing something, only to show up and save the day at the last second.” 

Rolling his eyes, Rob sighs, nodding. “Yeah, I know. But I really need to see him before the show, so I think I’m going to go try to find him as long as you’re good here. If I see Jensen, I’ll let him know to come find you guys.” 

“Sounds good.” Misha answers, both he and Angie watching as Rob wanders off out the front door to see if he can go find Jared outside. 

Angie really hoped the smile on her face wasn’t as big as it felt, because she knew she would look like an idiot if she was. She couldn’t help it, though. Like she’d said before, these guys were practically celebrities in her eyes, and she was just getting to stand around and talk to them like they were old friends. It was exciting. 

As though Jensen had heard Rob saying his name, he appeared through the stage door just a few moments after Rob had disappeared out the front door. He sees Misha and Angie, smiling as he comes up to them. “Hey Angie!” He says with a grin, this time just holding his hand up to her for a high-five. She was fine with that. After all, it wasn’t like any of them really knew her, but she’d really never talked to Jensen at all. The other three she’d at least had a couple of interactions with. 

“Hey, Jensen. Good to see you.” She smiles, shoving her hand down in her pocket once the high-five was over. 

Before Angie could say anything more, Misha turned to look at Jensen and started talking. “Have you seen Jared?” He questions, glancing back to the door where Rob had just retreated. “Rob’s looking for him for something, and I figured he should know his guest of honor is here.” 

Angie can feel her cheeks burning when Misha calls her ‘his’ guest of honor. Although she and Jared had not had many interactions yet, she already had quite the crush developing on him. But she couldn’t help it. Although Jensen was the best looking guy in the band from society’s standards, Jared was super sweet, and definitely attractive. Just from talking to him and reading his Facebook posts, she had already started developing feelings for him. Not that she would ever tell him that. 

“I think I just found him.” Angie is actually the one to answer, smiling shyly as Jared steps through the stage door, Rob right behind him, talking a mile minute. More than likely something to do with the show, but they were still too far away for her to hear any of their conversation. 

Jensen and Misha both turn around when Angie speaks, sharing a glance with one another when they see Angie’s shy smile, but they don’t say anything about it, and she doesn’t notice it, her eyes trained on Jared. 

It wasn’t long before Jared’s gaze drifted over to where his bandmates stood, Angie standing between them, but just a little bit behind them. He grinned happily, nodding to Rob and mentioning they’d talk later before quickly striding over to the three standing together. “Ang, you made it!” He says excitedly, reaching out to pull her in for a tight hug. 

She laughs, hugging him back just as tightly. “I told you I would, didn’t I?! You think a little traffic is going to stop me from coming to see you guys play?” Angie teases, once again hoping her cheeks aren’t as red as they feel when they pull back from the hug and she looks up at Jared. 

“Alright, well, we definitely have to get pictures with you!” Jared’s off and running, and Angie can definitely see what the other two were talking about when they said Jared was always off doing something. Even just in the few minutes they’ve been interacting, Angelina can see he doesn’t like standing in one spot for very long. It’s adorable. 

After having the thought of him being adorable, Angie suddenly realizes what he just said. “Wait. What?” She almost squeaks. Obviously, she’d thought about taking pictures, but she figured she would have to be the one to ask for them. You know, the fan asks the celebrity. That’s just how these things go. Angie was also extremely self conscious, and being pictured next to them, although something she wanted, was also something she was nervous about. “Pictures?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Jared says as if it’s obvious, grinning back at her. “We have to document your first time truly getting to see us, since you didn’t get to see us perform at the other concert! We also have to give a shoutout to you for driving so long to see us. Promote your page a little bit… oh, and expose you, of course.” 

Angie rolls her eyes, her mouth opening to form a protest about him exposing her, but Jared’s no longer paying attention, already looking around for the best place to take a picture. “I think outside would be good. The lighting in here isn’t great, and outside we can see the sign that says Homebound Café. I think it would be a good way to document it.” 

The other three band members agree, and before she knows it, they’re all trekking outside along with some random other person in the café who agreed to take some pictures for them. Jared and Misha ended up on one side of her, with Rob and Jensen on the other side. They all took some pictures together and talked, before finally dispersing because there were still things to do and get set up before show time. 

Jared stuck around for a few minutes after the others had left though. “Tonight, just let me know when you get hungry, and I’ll buy you dinner. I haven’t eaten here before, but I heard they have some pretty decent sandwiches.”

“Jared, you don’t have to buy me dinner.” Angelina protests, groaning when she’s immediately cut off by Jared telling her he was buying her dinner no matter what she said. She tries protesting again, but Jared just tells her he has to go find the guys and disappears. 

Angie takes another couple of deep breaths. All of that had happened so fast it had been a whirlwind. She knew she was going to get to see them later, because they were the third band to go on, so she needed to regain some composure before they came back to hang out with her. 

Angelina was still stunned that they were so willing to hang out with her. She hadn’t even had to ask, Jared had just mentioned it, and the rest of them had agreed. Angie wouldn’t have even thought to ask. She hadn’t been to a lot of local band shows before, so the only thing she was used to was high-profile celebrities, who definitely did not just hang out with fans for no reason. 

Once the show started, though, it was hard to have any sort of conversation because it was so damn loud. Angie had been to a lot of concerts in her life, but she didn’t think she’d ever been to a show that was as loud as this one. She could yell and still hardly hear herself, having to get right up against someone’s ear if she was going to try to talk to them. Which, let’s just say was not a good thing for her, considering how intoxicating Jared was. Trying to talk to him when she practically had to be pushed right up against him – him leaning down toward her because he was so much taller than her had her mind spinning every time she tried to speak. She could only hope she wasn’t making a fool of herself.

It wasn’t long before it was Southern Sunset’s turn to go on. Jared glances over at her and smiles, so Angie smiles in return, telling him good luck, and watches the four of them go up on stage and start getting everything set up. She waits for a few minutes, knowing it would be a while before they actually started playing.

Once it looked like they were getting finished setting up, Angie quickly gets up from her seat in the booth and instead makes her way to the floor in front of the stage where they’d cleared out the tables that had originally been there, so people could stand and watch the show. There weren’t a ton of people there, so it was easy for Angie to get into a good position so she could take some videos. After all, she needed new content for her Instagram page, since she had no original content; she had just been reposting things whenever they did, but they didn’t post very much. 

There were some songs that Angie didn’t know, mostly because they were songs that hadn’t been recorded or released, but any of the ones that had been recorded, she knew word for word. She took at least one video for every song, usually in thirty second to one minute increments, because she knew the longest video you could post on Instagram was one minute. While she was filming, Angie didn’t sing, but when she wasn’t filming, she was definitely singing quietly to herself. 

Angie didn’t know what she had been expecting from the concert, since as Jared had mentioned earlier, she’d never gotten to see them perform. At the concert she’d gone to where she’d met them, some logistical things happened, and Angie had missed all of the opening bands, much to her dismay. However, she wasn’t expecting it to be quite as magical as it was. 

Jared’s energy with the crowd, even though the audience wasn’t very big, was astounding. The music was all fantastic, just as she knew it would be. They even did a drum circle during one of their songs, which Angie managed to get in on, which was super cool. Misha was the bassist and Rob was the guitarist. They both interacted with each other heavily during the set, jumping around and smiling at each other, and it was easy to tell they were having a lot of fun. Jared also made sure to get Jensen in on the action during some of the instrumental fillers where he didn’t have to sing, since Jensen was stuck behind the drum set. 

Angelina was right with her earlier assumption that Jared didn’t like standing in one spot for too long. Even after the set was over, he was running around and introducing himself to people, talking to the bands who had already played, and just enjoying having conversations with people. 

While there was a break in the music, Angie finally found Kristen. She’d only seen a few pictures of her from her Instagram, so she wasn’t completely sure if it was her, but she hoped it was, otherwise it was about to get awkward. “Kristen…?” She questions as she approaches the blonde girl. “Hi, I’m Angie. I run the –”

“Oh my gosh, you’re the girl that runs the fan page!” Angie blushes, laughing as she nods her head to Kristen’s words. “It’s so great to meet you finally. Thank you for promoting this so much! I’m so glad you got to come!” 

“Of course!” Angie answers in response to Kristen thanking her, especially since actually promoting the birthday bash hadn’t been her first priority – her first priority had been getting Southern Sunset’s name out there. “Thank you for inviting me! It was amazing finally getting to watch them play live, since I missed them at the first concert I met them at. I’m really glad I got to come as well!” 

The two girls talk for a few moments before Kristen gets called over by somebody else. She looks to Angie with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry! That’s the bad part about hosting, but hopefully I’ll see you later on tonight!” 

“No worries, go have fun! And happy birthday!” Angie calls as Kristen is practically dragged away, grinning. 

Looking around, she doesn’t see Jared anywhere, so she decides it would be a good time to order some food. After all, if he wasn’t there when she ordered, then he couldn’t try to pay for it, and he couldn’t try to buy her something later, since she’d already eaten. 

Angie looks over the menu for a few moments, knowing the next band was likely to be going on soon, and she wanted to get her order placed before she couldn’t even hear herself think. Just as Angie is handing the employee her credit card, and he’s swiping it, she hears, “Hey! What are you doing?!” 

Angie winces upon hearing Jared’s voice, sheepishly turning toward where she heard the voice coming from. Jared is striding up to her, and she shrugs sheepishly, like a child who’d just gotten caught taking candy out of the jar. “I told you I was going to buy you dinner!” He turns to the employee. “Is there any way you can cancel that?” 

“Jared, no, it’s really not a big deal!” Angie protests, trying to get the employee’s attention; however, Jared is much louder, and the employee is only paying attention to him. 

Jared listens while the employee explains that he can’t cancel it, the only thing he could do would be to refund the transaction, ring it all up again, and have it paid for a different way. “Absolutely not.” Angie says firmly, reaching out to touch Jared’s shoulder, looking back to the employee. “I’m so sorry about this, we don’t mean to make your life more difficult.” 

Angie is cut off by Jared’s voice once again, though, as he says, “Yeah, let’s do that. Will you please refund and ring it up again?” 

“Jared!” Angie groans. This plan had really backfired on her. She’d been hoping to get away with it so he wouldn’t have to buy her dinner – now he was buying her dinner and they were making the employee’s life more difficult to do it. 

The employee nods his head at Jared’s request, starting to refund the transaction. He glances up to Angie, who mouths a quick apology to him, honestly feeling terrible for making things more difficult. He just shrugs his shoulders. At least the two were being nice about the whole thing, instead of one of those awful customers who yells at you for random shit that you had no control over. 

While Angie sat down and ate, she was surprised that Jared came and sat next to her. She glances over at him, offering him a chip, which he takes eagerly. “You don’t have to sit here.” Angie says, laughing softly. “I know you don’t like being in one spot for very long.” 

“No, no. I need to sit down for a minute. I’ve been going and going for so long tonight, I think it’s time I just chill out for a second.” He glances over at Angie when he speaks, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. “Are you okay?” 

Angie was stretching out her back while Jared was talking, wincing as she did so. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. A week or so ago I started having some back problems. Being in the car for so long today definitely didn’t help matters. But I’m fine, really!” 

“Ooh, I’m sorry.” Jared says softly, and Angie’s pretty sure her heart is going to melt, because he’s still looking at her with those eyes filled with concern. “You know you didn’t have to come tonight if it was just going to put you in pain.” 

Scoffing, Angie shakes her head, finishing up the chip she’d just put in her mouth. “I wasn’t going to miss this for a little bit of back pain, Jared. Seriously, like I said, it’s been happening for a week now. I’m sure it’ll be over with soon. I’m fine.” 

Jared still didn’t look convinced, but he allowed the subject to drop, instead just stealing another couple chips out of Angie’s sandwich basket, making her groan dramatically and playfully push him, before just pushing the basket toward him because she was done eating anyway.

When the night was finally over, and everything was getting all cleaned up, and they could finally hear themselves think again, Angie finally said goodbye to Misha, Rob, and Jensen. Before he left, Misha made sure to ask Angie to take a selfie with him, which once again just practically made her glow – especially when he immediately posted it to his Instagram story. 

Misha, Rob, and Jensen all gave her a hug, then went backstage to grab all of their stuff and lug it out to their van, leaving Jared behind to talk to Angie for a few more minutes. “So, what did you think of the show?” 

“It was amazing.” Angie says truthfully, smiling up at him. “It was an amazing first show to see you guys at, and I’m really glad I came. I’ll drive five hours to see you any time.” She teases, smiling when it makes Jared laugh. 

“You’re not driving home tonight, are you?” Jared asks suddenly, nodding in relief when Angie shakes her head. “Okay, good. So, you found a motel or something nearby where you’re staying?” 

Angie nods. “There’s a little motel just a mile down the road from here. I booked a room there for the night, and then I’ll head home tomorrow morning.”

“I’m glad you found somewhere to stay.” Jared smiles, and the two sit there for a few moments. Angie’s trying to think of something to say, but her brain really isn’t working, which seems to happen a lot while she’s around Jared. “Well, it was great to see you, I hope to see you at the next show.” 

Angie grins up at him. “Obviously I’ll have to see what’s going on, but just let me know when the next show is, and I’ll see if I can move things around. I’d like to come to as many as I can manage.” 

Jared doesn’t respond verbally, instead just reaching his arms out for Angie. By this time, most of the sweat has dried thankfully, so she’s not getting drenched as he pulls her in for a long, tight hug. 

She’s pretty sure her heart is about to beat out of her chest, and she prays Jared can’t hear it or something due to the close proximity of the pair. She doesn’t want to let go of him, so she doesn’t, up until he finally lets go of her. “I’ll see you soon.” Jared says softly, smiling down at her. 

“See you later, Jared.”


End file.
